A Little Carguement Confession
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: Danny is tired of Steve and Kono beating around the bush about their feelings for them so he decides to do something about it...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Aloha my fellow fans…I know that I haven't finished up my other 5-0 stories but I just had to get this one off my mind…it came to me a couple of days ago and I just couldn't get it out of my head so I'm taking a little detour but don't worry I'll finish up the other ones…**

**A little cargument confession**

Danny was actually driving today and he couldn't believe it because he had vary rarely got to drive his own car with Steve being around but today was different—Steven had broken his right leg so he couldn't drive and this infuriated him. His leg had been in a cast for only a week and he had at least 6 more weeks to go before he could get it off. He had been chasing after a suspect after he protected Kono from getting shot by him and now they were on top of a roof when they got to the edge and then the suspect decided that he would get in a fight with Steve and unfortunately they had been to close to the edge of the roof when he tackled Steve and they both went flying off and after a little tussle the suspect got in custody and Steve got his leg broken along with cuts and bruises. So now they were driving back to HPD and Danny could tell that something was up with Steve and he was going to figure it out.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"What—nothing's wrong…"

"Really cuz it seems like something's on your mind. Now what gives?"

"I told you Danny nothing is wrong!"

"Ha-Ha I knew something was eating at you now who is it?"

"It's no one…"

"Yeah right aint buying that shit…come on is it Kono?"

He looked over and he knew he was right because now Steve was sporting the 'oh hell' face, "You have a thing for her don't you?"

The silence said it all when he didn't respond.

"Just admit Steve, you like Kono but not like a sister…"

"Danny just drop it…"

"Hell no Steven…you need to admit it not only to yourself but to her as well. Look I've seen the way you guys look at each other or when she goes to give you something she stands closer than either me or Chin. I remember when we had saved all those kids from that crazy couple and when she was hugging all the parents who were thanking her you were just staring at her smiling. Then when she had to go undercover at that prostitute ring; the way you looked at her when she had that gun pointed at her head…shall I go on?"

"No you don't need to go on…"

"Well then are you going to finally admit it?"

He said nothing but his lips went into a very thin line like he was trying to hold back from saying it and Danny finally had enough of this cat-mouse game.

"Steven if you do not tell me I swear on all that's holy you will not like what I'm about to do."

He just smirked, "What are you rant at me some more?"

This made Danny even madder, "No Steve I'm not going to rant…"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm not telling you"

Now it was Steve's turn to become a little nervous; he felt the car speeding up then Danny made a sharp right turn onto a dirt road to who knows where and for some reason Steve felt the need to put on his seatbelt. The car came to a sudden stop and Danny looked at him, "So are you gonna tell me or not?"

He thought about this for a moment, "Not"

"Okay fine then…" he responded as he put the car into drive and floored it along the dirt road making him being thrown back then he started making sharp turns causing Steve being jerked around in his seat then as they reached the paved roadway he made a very sharp turn which made Steve come over into his lap which he quickly recovered finally Steve had enough, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"Oh nothing I'm not the one with the problem. You are my friend…"

"Whatever"

"Don't whatever me Steve…it's not healthy for you to keep this to yourself…tell me when you close your eyes how many times do you dream about her?"

He said nothing but just looked down at his feet.

"Steve I know that you're scared to tell her but you have to…not just for her but for yourself too."

Still he said nothing.

"Alright fine then…"

He screeched the car over to the side of the road, put it park and turned off the engine then put the keys in his pocket, "Okay if you're not going to tell me then fine but I'm leaving…"

"Danny don't be so damn dramatic!" he yelled out as he got out of the car but Danny didn't turn around he just slammed the door and walked off. He pulled out his phone and called Kono. One way or another he was going to get them to admit their feelings for one another.

"Hey brah…what's up?"

"Steven that's what's up…"

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah hell wrong…"

"Danny what happened? Is he alright?" her voice sounded panicked.

"Nothing happened…he's just being a stubborn ass…would you mind coming here and talking to him?"

"Sure where are you guys?"

"We're just 10 minutes away from HQ; just up the street…"

"I'm already in the car and driving…oh I see you now…"

They both hang up and she gets out of the car and walks towards Danny.

"Hey Danny…so what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to admit your feelings for Steve"

"What?"

"Don't do that Kono…I know that you have a thing for him and he also has a thing for you but you two are stubborn to even admit it to each other…just please tell me why you won't admit it?"

"Well he's my boss and we work together and okay what if it doesn't work out then what? I like working on this team and I don't want to be anywhere else…"

He sighed, "But how do you not know if it'll work out if you don't at least try? I mean just look at him sitting in the car and tell me that you don't feel something for him?"

She didn't say anything but looked over his shoulder and looked straight into Steve's eyes; she felt herself began to blush and a smile creep across her face. She quickly looked back at Danny and smiled, "Thank you…"

He was surprised, "Really now…?"

"Yes thank you for being you and pushing us to admit our feelings…"

"Whoa wait just a minute…yes thankfully you've finally admitted it but Steve hasn't yet…"

"Don't worry I've got a plan…"

"Really spiderwoman…"

"Oh—hahaha—is that your nickname for me now?"

"Yes I believe so…"

She just smiled as she walked towards the passenger side door and opened it, "Hey there…"

"Hey…so why did Danny call you?"

"That's between Danny and me now come on get out of the car…"

She took his hand and steady herself standing ramrod straight so he could get out of the car then as soon as he stepped aside so she could close it he started to walk away but she pushed him up against the car and gave him a mind blowing kiss that would make any man melt. He didn't pull back but kissed her with just as much passion as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The need for air became too much for them and they had to break for much needed air in their lungs; they just looked into each other's eyes and they both knew that this kind of love would last forever.

"So safe to assume you feel the same way about me, Commander?"

"Yes it is…"

"Good then because I would really have to hate to kick your ass since you already have a broken leg."

He just smirked and laughed…as this was going on Danny was proudly grinning from ear to ear watching the exchange go back and forth between those two, '_Finally'_ he thought. He walked back over to where they were, "Alright people…this is my car…"

"Oh Danny chill out brah…" Kono stated

"Well can we now go back to HQ and get started on the dreaded paperwork?"

They both nodded as Steve took Kono's hand and intertwined his fingers with his and made their way over to her car. She opened the door and helped him in then gave him a light kiss before closing it and going over to the driver's side and getting in.

Once back at the office Chin noticed something different about Kono when she walked in; she was much happier than when she left so deciding to find out he made his way to her office.

"Hey cuz…where did you go?"

"Oh Danny needed my help with something…"

"Which was…?"

She knew that he had his suspicions and he was just trying to get the truth out of her and for some reason she didn't mind so she decided to tell him.

"Okay fine…Danny said that he was trying to get Steve to admit his feelings for me and he wouldn't so he called me. I tried to deny to him at first but then realized that I had to take a chance so I went there…"

"Well did you two finally come to your senses?"

"How—never mind—and yes we did finally admit our feelings for one another…"

"How did you get him to do that?"

She just smirked, "I thought well he's an ex-Navy Seal so he's a man of action so I acted…I went up to his door, helped him out of the car then he tried to walk away but I stopped him by pushing him up against it and giving him one hell of a mind blowing kiss…let me tell you that was very effective…"

"Wow…well thank god I was starting to think I would have to do something…"

"Chin, how did you know that we had feelings for each other?"

"Easy…it was both of your body languages that said everything, the way you both looked at each other, the way he protects you out in the field while backing up Danny, the way he just sometimes sits in his office and watches your every move…shall I go on?"

"No…"

"So are you going out tonight?"

"I'm not sure, we didn't get that far before we came back here…now if you don't mind I'm going to go and talk to him about it…"

**AN: So should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow thanks for all the reviews****…I can't wait till next Monday! Okay here's chapter 2…enjoy**** I don't own them just borrowing them but if I did Steve and Kono would so get together. **

**Chapter 2: 1****st**** Date**

She walked into Steve's office and closed the door and shut the blinds. He knew that she wanted privacy but didn't say anything; he just gazed at her with a small smile on his lips. She then walked around to stand beside him and looked down at him, "Okay…we didn't get to discuss what or where we would go for our first date and I was just wondering if you had something in mind?"

He stood up and went in front of her and she backed up a little till her legs hit the back of the desk so she sat on the edge of the desk, "Actually I have a lot of things in mind right now…" he bent down and captured her lips with his. This time it was his turn to give her a passionate mind blowing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he encircled her with his arms and scooted her towards him then she wrapped her legs around his waist and she gasped because she could feel that he was already hard. He smirked as he moved to her neck and began to leave love bits; he could feel her breathing becoming faster and shorter and her nails digging into his shoulders. She had to shake her head to come back to her senses because what he was doing could make her mind go to mush, "Steve…as much as I love you doing this; shouldn't we take things slow? I mean I don't want to rush into things right away if you know what I mean."

He stopped what he was doing and realized she was right and looked back at her, "Yes, yes we should…I'm sorry"

"No don't be…now this just lets every man know that I belong to you."

"Yeah and if they try something just remind them that you have a Navy Seal for a boyfriend. So what would like to do tonight?"

She smiled widely at that last word he used, "Oh yes definitely…hmmm we could stay in tonight—you know grill some steaks and I can steam some veggies then we could watch a movie."

"Sounds perfect…"

"Great I can't wait till tonight—oh and wear that tux you've got but leave the tie off; you look so hot damn sexy in it."

"Oh and just what will you be wearing?" he smirked which made her blush at him insinuating something else.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out later…"

She gave him a kiss then went back to her office to hurry up and finish paperwork because she wanted to make sure and dress up. Normally she doesn't like to dress up but in this case she made an exception.

A few hours later Steve was getting dressed after already having put the steaks on the grill and he wouldn't admit this to anyone but he was kind of nervous—this being an actual real date not just a night in the sack like with Catherine. He heard her car come up and so he decided to be waiting at the top of the stairs looking down at her when she came in. He thought that she would just come in without knocking like they always do but tonight was different so she knocked.

"It's open!" he yelled out and man did his heart drop when he saw her come through that door. She was so beautiful and sometimes he thought that she didn't know just how beautiful she really was. She was wearing a navy blue and white dress that came just below her legs and hugged her curves in all the right places, her hair was curled but hanging loosely around her shoulders with a small flower clip in the right side of her head, her shoes match her dress perfectly and this just made her legs seem longer. He also noticed the necklace she was wearing which was a logo of the Navy Seals and the thought just gave him this warm tingly feeling inside which had never happened before.

When Kono walked in and saw him standing on the staircase landing she thought her knees would give out; damn that man is so freaking gorgeous when he wears that tux and his shirt is slightly opened like last time. She had to swallow thickly because frankly she forgot how to breath when she saw him just standing there gazing down at her. He even had his black patent leather shoes on. They just stood there gazing at each other for a few minutes till she decided to break the silence although she didn't mind staring into his deep ocean blue eyes; she could get lost in them forever and not mind one bit.

"Aloha my Navy man"

"Aloha my surfer woman"

"Wow something smells great…is it you or the steaks?" she stated as they embraced each other and he gave her a gentle kiss.

"Hmm that could be both…"

They just both laughed and both of them knew that this feeling inside them was not going to go away. She pulled away and he gave her a concerned look, "Don't worry, I'm just going in the kitchen to steam the veggies remember?"

"Oh yeah…right sorry…so what movie did you bring?"

She broke out into a wide smile that made her dimples show, "Don't worry it's not a chick flick…this one is an action movie. It's called, 'The Three Musketeers" ever seen it?"

"Actually yes I have…it's one of the few movies that I've seen and this one is one of my favorites."

"Mine too"

"Ahh very good on the quotes, also love that movie…you know 'Romancing the Stone.'

"Oh that one—yes I've seen it and loved it…action, romance, danger…can't get any better than that…"

He just smiled as she went into the kitchen and he went to check on the steaks. By the time dinner was ready both of them had taken off their shoes and he also took off his socks. They decided to sit out on the lanai and watch the sunset while eating dinner. They both sat in a comfortable silence just eating and watching the sunset then Steve piped up, "You know Kono, this is nice. I have to admit I haven't done this dating thing in a while."

"Really—you mean you didn't take Catherine out on dates like this?"

"Hmm kind of but we both knew that we didn't want that kind of relationship at the time so we just sort of ended up hooking up instead actual dating. But this-this feels different like I'm not sure but I know that I like this feeling…"

"Yeah I've never felt like this before…how's your leg?"

"It's fine although I hate this cast…it's itchy and annoying"

"Hahaha—just like Danny?"

"Oh very funny…come on let's go watch the movie…"

She started to pick up the plates but he took them from her, "No don't you do anything…just go and sit on the couch and I'll be there in a second."

"Okay"

He quickly cleaned and put the dishes away then sat down on the couch; he noticed that she had already put the movie in and had it on pause. When he sat down he put his arm around her and leaned in closer to him and breathed in his scent. She loved the way he smelled—it was a strong n' musky with a hint of nature and she loved it. As the movie went on somewhere in the middle of it he had laid back on the couch and she was now lying at his side with her head and arm over his chest. To both of them this felt natural and felt like two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. At the end of the movie the song started, "Would like to dance?" he asked as he looked down at her. She was surprised with what she saw in his eyes and that was love, "Sure I'd love to but I don't think I'm very good…"

As they got up off the couch, he replied, "Don't ever sell yourself short baby. You're an incredible person who knows how to kick ass but knows how to be sweet when needed. Please don't ever think that, alright?"

"Okay but…"

"No…don't over think it…you've been dancing with me since you come on to this team-you just didn't know it." he started the song over then took her hand in his and put his arm around her waist and they began dancing in time to the beat. He pulled her closer to him and whispered, "You know I would do anything for you."

She looked up at him and he kissed her very sensual—it was one of those kisses that are so sweet but so full of unbridled passion that just leaves you mind blank. The song had long gone off and now they were just swaying to their own beat not wanting to break apart. "Do you want to spend the night? I mean we don't have to do anything but just lay in each other's arms."

"I'd love that but I didn't bring anything else."

"That's okay you can have one of my shirts."

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom where he gave her one his shirts with the word, 'Number one Navy Seal' on it. "Thanks I'll be right back." She went into the bathroom and changed then just stood against the door thinking, '_I can't believe this feels so perfect and so right…here I am with the man that I feel in love with after knowing him just a few weeks and he feels the same way about me…' _her thoughts were interrupted by him softly asking, "Kono are you alright?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine…" she opened the door and he noticed that something was on her mind, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes I am I was just thinking that this evening was so perfect and thank you." she reached up and gave him a soft kiss, "Come on lets get some rest"

They got into bed and she scooted close to him by lying her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart-she could feel it beating strong and steady. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her closer than she even imagined so now her one her legs was lying across his good leg and this just seemed to fit them.

"Goodnight Kono…" he wanted to say 'I love you' but he thought that would be too soon and he didn't want to scare her away so he bit his tongue and instead kissed the top of her head. He felt her smile, "Goodnight Steve, I really had a great time…" she too wanted to say 'I love you' but thought that it would've been too soon and she knew that if she said something like that he might shut down and run and she couldn't handle that. Before they both knew it sleep was claiming them and they fell asleep with a smile on their lips and they both fell into a rhythmic sleep.

**AN: Okay this chapter is done and I hope that you guys love it; I know I do…I so can't wait till Monday! ****Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG! CAN YOU BELIEVE LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE? MY MOUTH KEPT DROPPING OPEN! I WAS LIKE, 'AHHH…NOOO…' AND I FEEL SO BAD FOR DANNY; HE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY! OKAY ON WITH THE STORY…**

**Chapter 3: Time**

The weeks went by pretty fast and they were having the time of their lives with dinners, dancing in the moonlight on the beach sometimes with music and sometimes to the beat of their own hearts, hiking and surfing. Kono thought she was on cloud 9 with the way that Steve treated her; she didn't know that he could be so romantic because at work he was such a tough Rambo busting through the doors with a grenade type of guy so when she saw this side it just made her heart do flips because this side—this side of him was rare and she loved it. So when they were driving to work she turned on the radio and this song came on and flashbacks of the past few weeks started. It was 'Angel' by Leona Lewis and they both thought the same thing, "This is our song." Then Steve looked over at Kono who looked over at him and smiled but then he quickly looked back at the road and just as he was about to say something he noticed that the steering wheel had gotten a little stiffer so he tried to use the brakes but nothing happened and they didn't slow down. "Kono, baby…the brakes aren't working so brace yourself for a crash!" she had a panicked look on her face as he turned the wheel and went down the side of the hill and into the grassy area to at least prevent it from blowing up. As they were going down, the truck gained speed then hit a muddy patch and he lost control. He saw a tree coming straight at them so he turned the wheel so it would crash on his side and it worked. The impact was so hard that it pushed his into her side and they both were knocked out in a tangled mess.

**AN: sorry for the cliffy but I had to put one in there…**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Aloha everyone! Sorry for the last chapter being so short; I think this chapter will be a little longer…please review**** it always makes my day when I read your thoughts…**

**Chapter 4: After the crash**

Her eyes fluttered open and at first she was confused as to where she was but then everything came back to her and she looked over to her left and saw that Steve was wedged in between the seats in the middle and he was still out cold. She checked his pulse and was thankful when she felt it and it was steady then she took out a knife from the pocket of his cargo pants to cut themselves out the seatbelts and it kind of became rushed because she started to smell smoke. "Steve! Wake up! Come on, don't do this…" she yelled as she was cutting him from his seatbelt after she did hers. Her yelling was useless because he wasn't responding and this worried her but she couldn't worry about that right now; she had to get them out before his truck exploded. She carefully but quickly pulled him out of the weird position that he was in and put him in the passenger seat then looked in the back for something to drag him on; thankfully there was an old sheet and so she spread it out on the ground then went and got Steve. Even though she was petite, she was lean and muscular which helped when she got him out of the truck and laid him down on the sheet. "Damn Steve…you I do love your muscles but you are heavy when you're passed out." she started talking out loud while pulling him away from the truck to keep herself calm and not freak out so she continued, "You know I think Wo Fat did this…I wouldn't put it past him but I thought he was dead—last time we saw him you put a bullet in him because he was trying to overdose me so I don't know how could he have survived—oh wait he's evil so of course the bad guys would find a way to help him. Lets see what else…oh yeah Jenna—I've always had this strange feeling around her like something's off but I can't put my finger on it; it's a gut feeling and my gut feelings are never wrong…you know it's just suspicious the way she just showed up and said that she had information on him." she realized that she had pulled him far enough away so that they wouldn't be impacted when it blew and sure enough a few seconds after she sat down beside him the truck blew up but it was the way it blew up that made her think this just wasn't an accident. She looked over at him and to her surprise he was awake and smiling at her, "Baby! You're awake…oh thank God…how long have you been awake?"

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Look I only did that so I wouldn't freak out because having my Super Seal of a boyfriend knocked out cold scared me to death alright and I was just trying to sort through all the theories that I have…how much did you hear?"

"Well it was fuzzy—I kept going in and out but you said something about Jenna and your gut feeling and that Wo Fat is still alive somehow even though I shot him…so you want to tell me your theory?"

"Well you got part of it right and yes I do think he has something to do with this because the way your truck blew up it just didn't look like an accident; it looks like they put extra fuel in the gas tank to make the explosion that big and loud. Oh sorry about your truck by the way…"

"Don't worry about it; as long as we alive it doesn't even matter. I can always get another one but I can't get another you."

She had tears in her eyes, "Awe Steve that's so sweet!" she leaned down and he met her halfway and their lips crashed with a raw passionate intensity and she moaned into him and he smiled. They finally had to break for air because they both needed it and that's when she realized that she hadn't called either Danny or Chin. "Oh my God! I forgot to call the boys…I bet they're worried sick about us but both of our phones got destroyed so now what? Great everyone will think we're dead because also our badges were in there…" Steve knew that when she started rambling that she was about to break down so he sat up and pulled her into a hug, "Shhh it's alright…we will find a way to contact them and let them know that we're alright. Oh I almost forgot I had bought a secondary cell phone. I still should have it on me let me check…" they broke apart and he began looking through his pockets then he found it. "Aha here it is…see sweetheart now we can let them know that we're alright…"

"Thanks and thank you for being the Super Seal that you are."

"Danny…whoa, slow down and yes we are fine. Just banged and bruised…"

Steve just looked at Kono and rolled his eyes because Danny was now ranting again and Kono started laughing then quickly stopped when Steve shot her a look to be quiet but she had a smile on her face.

"Daniel…shut the hell up for a minute…yes we think it was sabotaged and we have some other theories as well but would you and Chin come pick us up. We're just off the main highway down in the grassy area. Look I'll explain everything once you get here just hurry up please." He hung up the phone and coughed a little. Kono noticed the look of pain flash through his eyes when he coughed and this worried her, "You alright babe? I didn't like that sound of your cough."

"I'm fine…how about you?"

"Oh you know just bruised and bumps but I'm worried about you…"

"Don't worry, I'll be…" he started trying to catch his breath but was failing, he gripped his chest and breathed heavily. Kono's face flashed between panic and fear. "…Kono…I…can't…breathe…" he stammered out before he passed out.

"STEVE! Nooo…" she checked his pulse and this time it wasn't like the first time she checked it this time it was fast and thready. She then put her head on his chest to listen to his breathing and it didn't sound good at all and she began to wonder if he had a broken rib that punctured his lung because after all he was in a very odd position after the crash. She began fingering his ribs to see which one was broken judging by his reaction and the one that she touched got a painful groan out of him and she smiled a little because now she knew what she had to do—she had to look for something that would allow her to allow her to re-inflate his lung again. She looked through the different pockets of his pants and she smiled widely her fingers graced by a pen. 'Oh thank god for his training.' She thought as she was taking apart the pen; seeing a thick piece of wood laying on the ground she picked it up and put it in his mouth because she knew this would hurt like hell when she cut him open. "Okay Steve…if you can hear me I'm going to cut you open now to re-inflate your lung which by the way how the hell did you not notice that you had a broken rib?"

She stated as she began cutting a slit in his chest by his lung and the sound that came out of his mouth made her heart break—it sounded like a scream but it was rawer and guttural that came from deep within as he bit down hard on the piece of wood that was in his mouth—she didn't realize that she was crying until she felt something wet hit her hands and that's when she realized it but she couldn't think about breaking down now because she had to get him stabilized first. As soon as she put it in there she was never happier to hear him gasp and spit out that piece of wood and he began taking slow deep breaths now she just needed to find something to keep it place; she remembered that she had a pack of gum in her pants pocket and she got out two pieces and chewed quickly then took it and wrapped it around it and she kept her fingers there for a couple of seconds to make sure it stand together which thankfully it did. She silently gave a quick thanks to fate or whoever was listening up there that Steve was okay at least for now. She took his hand into hers and laid down next to him because now the adrenaline was wearing off and now she felt very tired. Evidently she fell asleep because the next thing she knew someone was gently waking her up; she opened her eyes and saw that it was Danny with a worried look on his face. She looked around and noticed that Steve wasn't there, she suddenly shot up and panic set in and she began shouting, "Where is his Danny? He was next to me when I laid down and now he's not there…" she began rambling and Danny just embraced her, "Shh he's fine…Chin went with him to the hospital. He said he would call for an update. Oh honey it'll be alright." He said softly as she broke down. He just held her and rubbed her back softly until she stopped crying. "Thanks Danny…can we go to the hospital now?"

"Sure…and you're welcome."

They told the other HPD officers that he was taking her to the hospital and to call him if anything came up. On the way there was an eerie silence that filled the car, no one speaking each one lost in their own thoughts. After a while Danny looked over at her and he noticed that she seemed far away, "Kono…you know he's going to be fine. You saved his life by what you did."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I know that but I can't help but think that I had gone for help he would be dead…"

"No please don't do that…I've played the 'what if' game too many times in my life and let me tell you that it does nothing but bring you misery and pain. Now just don't think about it and think about the future with him. He will be there and will be alive even if I restrain him myself, he will not leave you and I will make sure of that."

Now the tears were flowing freely like a waterfall, "Thanks Danny…you know you're like a big brother to me and I'm sure that you'll make sure he won't leave me."

They arrived at the hospital and went to the waiting room where Chin was. Kono didn't like the look on her cousin's face and her gut was telling her that something had gone terribly wrong. Chin came over and hugged her tightly. "Chin…is he okay?" he just kept hugging her tighter; "CHIN…WHAT HAPPENED? PLEASE TALK TO ME!" she raised her voice and the doctor came in to see what was going on, "Miss…is everything alright?"

"No…my cousin here won't tell me what's going on…do you know how Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett is doing?"

He looked down, "And you are?"

"I'm his girlfriend and co-worker—Kono—now what the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but he didn't make it…"

"WHAT? NOO THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT…OH GOD…NO NO NO!" she began pacing as the wheels in her head were turning and both Danny and Chin came up to her and embraced her but she did nothing. She was too shell shocked then she said, "Let me see him."

"Uhh I can't let you see him…"

"Why?"

"Because we need to figure out why he died." He said hoping they'd believe him.

She didn't say anything else although she suspected that the doctor was not telling her the truth and in her mind and heart and soul she felt that he was still alive even they told her that he didn't make it but her detective instincts were kicking in and there was more to this than he was letting on. She grabbed Danny's keys and ran out not caring if it was his car she just need to get out of here; she couldn't breathe and she needed to think. She drove around for a while and before she knew it she wound up at his place. She let out a breath as she went inside and she just stood in the doorway remembering their first date but then she shook her head as she closed the door, threw the keys on the little table and went up to his bedroom. She sat down on his bed and looked over at a cute picture of them together while out on a hike then set it back down. 'there has to be something here…I know he's not dead…he was fine after I patched him up…this just doesn't add up something's off…wait, wait a minute…that's it…he must've had to go into Witness Protection! Of course why didn't I think of that earlier…so there must be something here to tell me because he just wouldn't leave unless he had to.' She thought to herself as she began searching with a renewed hope.

**AN: Okay that's it for this chapter…****sorry about this but this idea just came to me and before I knew this chapter had written itself. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Aloha my fellow fans! It's McGarrett Monday and I'm soooo excited**** okay anyway this chapter will explain why Steve had to go into WITSEC. I just heard this song and I think it's so cute for all the steve/danny shippers—"Complicated" by Avril Lavigne. **

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

She started searching through his bedroom and after not finding anything in the normal hiding places she sat down on the bed and began to think where would an ex-Navy Seal turned head of 5-0 hide things and that's when she noticed scuff marks on the floor next to his bed night table. She smiled widely because she knew that she had found his secret hiding place so she moved the table out of the way but to anyone else it just looked like the floor but to Kono she knew she had hit the jackpot. She took out her pocket knife and put it into the grove and lifted up the floorboard and there was a box down in the pocket. After lifting it out she flopped back on the bed and opened it up. To her surprise there were pictures of him when he was a baby along with his mother, father, and Mary. Another thing she found was a letter from his mom written the day before she died; she felt something inside her to compel her to read the letter call it a gut feeling.

_My dearest Steve,_

_I have to write this letter__ to you because I feel like something's going to happen to me. I don't what or when but call it a gut feeling and mine are never wrong. Honey I just want to tell you that I love you and I will always love you no matter what happens to me or father. We love you. Always. And just know that I will always be proud of you. please don't be mad with your father if he sends you away; he's doing it because he loves you and wants to protect you and Mary. I know this letter may seem like I know what's going to happen but I don't but with Wo Fat running around who knows what's going to happen. Baby I love you. Please when you grow up and do whatever you're going to do just please find someone that can balance you because you can be a handful with doing things headfirst. Always whatever you do just please be safe. Mommy loves you and you will always be in my heart just as I will be in your heart._

_Love, _

_Mom_

By the time she finished reading it she had tears in her eyes but she realized that she balanced out Steve and that's what his mother was talking about. She gently placed the letter back in the envelope and set it down next to her then resumed her searching through the box until she got to a manila envelope but with her name addressed to it. After taking it out and scooting back against the headboard, she opened it and had a surprised looked on her face with what she saw. There were pictures of them together and of her by herself, a box and a letter. She decided to open the box first and she gasped when she saw an engagement ring inside—it was very unique just like her; it was diamond shape cut with a mystic fire stone in the middle and had a circle of little white diamonds that incased it. She put it on and opened up the letter and began to read it:

_My unique Kono,_

_Yeah that's my girl—you are very smart to figure I'd leave something behind. __I know that if you are reading this then that means that I have gone into Witness Protection and no I didn't witness anything more than you but I need to be protected. I know that you are broken hearted thinking I had died on the operating table but it was the only way to make Wo Fat think that he had succeeded and to protect you because baby, I don't think I would have the will to live or to love if something happens to you so please take this engagement ring and keep it close to you while am away but I will be back to purpose to right. I know we've only gotten this relationship off the ground and this whole stupid thing had to happen but I know that in my heart, soul and mind that you are it for me—no more searching, no more nothing. You are everything to me and I know that if my parents were still here that they would love you as much as I do. When we first met I know something was different and unique about you and that day I began to fall for you. I only wished that I had said something sooner but I was afraid; afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way and that you would leave me and I…I just couldn't have that. I know that I'm a man of few words but I have to tell you this because it might be months or years—god I hope not—for me to come back and I just want to you wait for me because this what we have is true love and I will always come for you. I love you baby and I always will. You are in my heart just like I'm in yours. Steve loves you forever._

_Love you baby,_

_Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett_

After she had finished the tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them but she didn't want to. She scooted down on the bed and pulled one the pillows to her and breathed in his scent; it calmed her down because she felt like he was there holding her and soon she was asleep. The next thing she knew there was a loud knocking noise at the door and she quickly put away the things then put the box and the table back like it was. Taking no chances of being caught off guard she un-holstered her weapon and looked out the window and she saw three strange men standing at the door; she quickly and quietly moved to his closet and closed the door and called her team.

"Williams"

"Danny…help…I need you to get over here to Steve's place…there are 3 strange men knocking at the door but I'm hiding in the closet…please hurry…I think it might be Wo Fat's men…"

"Okay don't worry I'm on my way there now…' Chin lets go! Kono's in trouble! "What?" I'll explain later just get in the car…' he put it on speaker phone so Chin could keep her calm while he drove like Steve to get there. "Kono…are you alright?"

"Yes Chin I'm fine…just scared…I wish Steve was here…"

"I know sweety, we all do…"

"…no, leave me alone…get your hands off me…" they heard a scuffle going on and Danny just drove even faster to make it there without her being kidnapped again. He had taken her once to get to Steve and Danny thought the guy was dead but apparently not because evil does not die unless you pretend that they're vampires and you rip their heads off and burn them because that's how you make sure evil dies. When they arrived there his room was a complete mess and there was no Kono. "Damn!" Danny shouted as he started looking for any sign then he saw something glinting in the sunlight, he moved one of Steve's shirts out of the way and was surprised to find a ring. He looked on the inscribed words which said, 'Forever yours-SJM' "Chin look at this beautiful engagement ring…it must've been Kono's but when, how?"

"I think this is how brah…look at his table, to anyone else it looks fine but to us; it looks like it's been moved. Let's take a look…"

They found the same thing that Kono found then they found the letter that Steve had hand written to Kono and even for them they both had watery eyes because that letter said everything that Steve was and stood for. Danny was thinking, 'how in the world could everything go wrong so fast and so quickly…it's like we're three steps behind him…' "Chin I just had an idea…do you know where Jenna is?"

"Umm no why?"

"Because I feel like we're always behind when it comes to Wo Fat and you know call it a gut feeling but I've always thought something wasn't right when she just appeared and to have information on him…I mean doesn't that sound suspicious to you?"

"Yeah you're brah…lets call the Governor and catch him up and maybe he'll give us means and immunity…"

With a nod from Danny, he made the call.

**AN: Oooo what's going to happen now?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I just want to thank all my fans out there! And yes this story is no where near done…**

**Chapter 6: Saving her**

The second Steve heard about what had happened to Kono he made it his focus to get her back and safe again because frankly he didn't think he could live without her so he decided to talk the Marshals to let him out and well if they didn't let him well he already made up his mind that he would just leave even though he knew that this was probably a trap to lure him out but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He couldn't let her get hurt again; he almost didn't get her out last time and she nearly died and he was not going to have that this time.

"Sir…I need to leave WITSEC…I heard about Kono and she needs me."

"I can't let you leave…you're in protection…'

"SCREW THE PROTECTION! KONO WILL DIE IF I DON'T GET TO HER. NOW YOU WILL LET ME GO OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL AND YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Steve yelled at him and gave him a menacing glare just daring him to do something because he was ready to throw someone out the window and if he wasn't careful it was going to be him. It must've worked because the next thing he was saying that he was free to leave to go save her. He called the airport, got a last minute plane ticket to Hawaii and was out the door ready to kick his ass. The flight was long and tiring and it seemed like it was taking forever to get there but they eventually landed at Honolulu International Airport and as soon as he stepped out he whistled for a cab, told the driver to go to his house and to hurry up. He sat in the backseat contemplating as to what to say to his team mates, well more like his family as to why he was still alive. He knew that they would be mad even angry at him for doing this but he did it to protect them, little good that did, and he knew that either Danny or Chin would give him a right hook which he thought he deserved. He felt the car stop, gave the driver money and got out. He saw Danny's car still there and he realized that he was rather nervous so taking a deep breath and letting the ocean air calm him which worked then he walked up to the house and went in. At first he didn't see anybody then he heard them upstairs in his bedroom so he went up there.

Danny thought he must've been dreaming because he saw Steve standing in the doorway then he spoke, "Aloha guys, miss me much?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Chin yelled but Danny was still silent which was very unusual for him. "We thought you had died; what happened?"

"I went into WITSEC to protect you guys from Wo Fat; yeah a lot of good that did me now look what happened. I never should've left, I thought I was doing the right thing but I'm sorry for all the pain and agony I caused you. I wanted to tell you but they wouldn't let me…oof"

"Danny! Stop!" Chin yelled as he pulled him off Steve. He punched him and Steve went down then he got on top of him and just started punching him over and over again until Chin had to pull him off.

"Chin it's alright…I deserved it…Danny I'm sorry…so so sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't even begin to describe how I FELT! Do you know how heartbroken I was when they told me that YOU HAD DIED! Here I was thinking great not another one, not another partner, my partner and I truly didn't want to believe it but then they showed us a picture of you and I just thought why should I continue to be a cop if all my partners are gonna die on me! But then I couldn't even grieve properly because that freaking damn Wo Fat had to send his men here of all places and kidnap Kono! So excuse me if don't go running into your arms and just be grateful that you're alive!" he let out a huge exasperated sigh and Steve just looked into his eyes and saw the pain and sorrow there and this made him feel even more guilty that he had done this and wished that he had never made this decision on his own without talking to them first. He tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Danny just jerked away then began talking about the letters and ring to avoid him.

Meanwhile wherever Kono was she was just coming to and her head hurt like hell. At first she didn't remember what happened till a few seconds later. She was glad she had placed her ring on the floor and covered it up with one of his shirts because if they knew as to just how much she meant to him they would use that to their advantage so making them think that they were just co-workers was fine to her because the less they knew, the more of an advantage she had. She had just hoped that Danny or Chin would figure it out and come and save her even though she was hoping against hope that Steve would come barreling through and save her in all his glory and awesomeness. She realized that she was tied to a wooden chair and she just had to smile on the inside and thought, 'Really…this old wooden chair…this is going to be easy to get out of…just have to have the right timing.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice, "Well looky who woke up…glad you finally decided to join us in the land of the living…"

She looked up and saw red, "Jenna…" she gritted threw her teeth; "How could you…how freaking could you betray us like this?"

She didn't say anything but walk over and slap her hard across the face which nearly knocked her over but she stopped her from falling but that didn't prevent Kono from talking, "Why? Why did you do this to me…why did you kill Steve?"

"Because he was getting in the way…he killed Wo Fat and he had to pay for that…"

"So he's really dead?"

"Yes…and because of you…"

"Because of me…"

"Steve came and saved your pathetic ass…unfortunately for you he's not coming to save you again and now I have to finish my fiancé's job…"

Her mouth dropped open then closed again, "You're what…fiancé? How could you even be with a man like that? You don't deserve to be a called a woman!" she shouted

Jenna let out a sigh but said nothing.

"So what are you going to do to me?"

"You are going to pay for killing him…" was all she said before walking out of the room and shutting the door. Kono leaned her head back and prayed that they were on their way; she didn't like the way Jenna had said that she was going to pay for his death and she knew that she meant that she was going to suffer before she died. She just stared at the door the Jenna had gone through and tears began to fall silently and she closed her eyes and began to wish she had powers to send her thoughts to Steve to wish that he could come right now and just know where she was because she didn't even know; she had been knocked out at the house so she wasn't awake to see any signs as to where she was and the room that they had her in had no windows. She just kept thinking that if this was true love then maybe their thoughts would somehow be connected, she had heard about legends and stories about that and she thought that if one day she would meet that special someone then maybe it would be true so she just kept sending thoughts to him hoping that it would be real and hoping that before things got too bad he would come and save her from the hellish nightmare that she couldn't even began to fathom. 'Please Steve…hear me, hear my pleas, my cries and my everything…I hope that what I've heard about true love is real and you can hear my thoughts. They say that if you have true love then you're connected and you can hear each other's thoughts and that's what I'm hoping for. Please Steve…save me…Jenna Kay is the traitor!'

Back at the house Danny had stormed out and Chin was comforting Steve because he knew what he did was wrong and he knew that Danny had every right to be fuming with him and he never expected him to forgive him. "Chin…brah…I really screwed things up again…damn it why do I keep doing this?"

"Steve…it's not your fault…"

"I know but I…" he stopped in mid-sentence because he thought he heard Kono's voice.

"You what Steve…what's with the face?"

"Shh…hold on…I hear Kono's voice…she's fine for now but she's afraid and oh shit…we need to leave now!"

He ran out and Chin was hot on his heels yelling out, "Steve! Wait! What are you talking about?"

"Danny…let me see the keys please…don't look at me like that, I don't have time to start a fight with you…right now we have to save Kono because she will die!"

"What are you talking about? Just slow down and tell us…please" Danny said calmly as he handed the keys to Steve and they ran to car and got in. Steve drove fast and hard as he explained about what happened back there. "…oh and Jenna betrayed us…she was Wo Fat's fiancé. I can't believe that I let her pull the veil over my eyes and play me like that! Damn it! She had better watch out when I get there because she will pay for betraying me like that…you don't do that and get away with it!"

"Steve! Calm down!" they both shouted to him and that got him quiet and now he was sporting a major aneurysm face complete with both hands clutched on the wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Then he felt a hand gently rubbing his thigh to calm him down and he looked over and saw Danny staring at him then he piped up, "I'm sorry Steve…I shouldn't have gotten mad like that…I know how painful this must be…I only wished that I had that with Rachel but I guess she wasn't my true love even though I thought it was but now I realize that my love for only ran skin deep. And I understand why you had to what you did."

Steve's hands relaxed a bit and he shoulders slacked a bit also, "Thanks and I'm sorry too…I don't expect you to forgive me either."

"I know you don't but I do…I'm just so glad that you're alive and breathing…"

He smiled as he sent his thoughts back to Kono, 'Baby…I'm coming for you…all of us are coming for you…just please hang on…we know about Jenna and trust me she will pay for what's she done to this team, this family…you are mine and only mine…I love you baby!'

When she heard his voice she smiled on the inside but kept a poker face on so Jenna wouldn't know what was about to hit her even though she was in pain right now; 'hurry…not gonna make it…'

Was all she thought back before she passed out. Apparently she had been beaten, stabbed, had water forced down her throat till she thought she was going to drown from that and she knew that she had some broken ribs and wrist had been broken while the other one was sprained. She kept going in and out of consciousness and she was just barely clinging to life. She was knocked over on the ground which loosened the arm of the chair and she quickly worked to get out of it because Jenna had left to take a phone call. She knew that if she came back she would be dead in no time. Then she heard a loud boom noise and she smiled widely knowing that was Steve throwing a grenade to knock of the guards that surround the warehouse she was in. She got to her feet just as Jenna entered the room and before she could even react she gave Jenna a hard roundhouse kick straight to the chest that sent her flying a few feet and she landed with a loud thud on the floor and in the process banged her head hard against the floor which knocked her out. Kono cautiously walked over and kicked her some to make sure she was really out which she was then bent down and grabbed the zip ties that was in Jenna's back pocket and tied her hands and feet together to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere. She stood back up but she did it too fast and felt herself falling backwards then she felt arms around her waist picking her up; she turned her head to see the one person that she wanted, that she needed to see and that was Steve who looked at her and gave her a smirk. She smiled back then darkness consumed her.

**AN: okay I had to stop it here…sorry for the cliffy but I felt like I needed to stop there. Please review**


End file.
